


just close your eyes

by unnnerved



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleeping in the same bed, lower case intended, we’re on our soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnnerved/pseuds/unnnerved
Summary: noel falls asleep with cody after a long day
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely just fiction, please don’t show this to anyone affiliated to tmg.

noel walked into his apartment furious, slamming the door behind him. he had a shit day at work, traffic was heavier than usual today, causing him to spend almost an hour behind an obnoxiously loud truck, and cody wasn’t responding to any of his texts. 

he huffed out a breath as he threw his keys on the counter, dropping his bag on the living room floor and turning on the tv. he needed a distraction or he was going to lose it. 

all noel wanted to do was come home and chill out with his... well, cody. but no, of course he can’t even have that, because for some reason, his blond friend won’t look at his damn texts.

he shut off his phone and threw it across the couch in frustration, when an idea popped into his brain. noel got up to go to his bedroom- if there was one thing noel knew could get him to calm down without fail, it was edibles. 

he opened the container he hid behind his dresser, got out the bag, and brought it back to the living room with him. 

noel immediately popped one into his mouth, settling on watching _Narcos_ while he waited on cody to get to his apartment. 

the pair had agreed to hang out at around 8 p.m, when they would both be free from work and whatnot, but it was nearing 10 o’ clock now, and noel was losing his patience. 

“what the fuck is he even doing,” he asked himself for the tenth time, futilely checking his phone as if staring at it would make his friend appear. 

he sighed and closed his eyes as leaned his head against the back of the couch, debating on whether he should try to call cody again. noel’s impatience finally got the best of him, so he opened his contacts and pressed on the _call_ button. 

noel found himself holding his breath with each ring that passed by, until finally he was met with cody’s voicemail, causing him to groan loudly and bring his hands over his face. 

what was he doing? why was he relying so much on his friend to calm him down? normally noel would be able to reel himself back in, to take a couple of breaths and center himself, but recently, his only solutions to his sudden bouts of anger were cody, edibles, or both. 

he had to admit that their friendship had recently turned into something more- he found himself flirting with the blond more often than not, their usual friendly banter now riddled with a lot more sexual tension- and it confused the fuck out of him, but he didn’t care about that right now. 

noel was about to give up when he heard the door open, followed by the familiar sound of cody’s footsteps. 

“yo noel, you in here?“

he chose not to answer, momentarily controlled by his anger towards his friend. 

cody walked in further, putting his things down on the kitchen counter on the way. “noel?”

when he finally saw him sitting on the couch, one of his signature smiles broke out on his face. he approached noel and sat down, leaning his back against the armrest and putting his legs on top of noel’s thighs, causing the latter’s breath to momentarily quicken.

”sorry that took so long, devon roped me into doing something for him at work, and then he brought me out to meet a friend of his. i couldn’t get out of it even if i tried,” he finished, crossing his arms behind his head, and noel couldn’t help but look at the way his muscles moved as he did that.

”yeah man, whatever, it’s cool,” he answered gruffly.

cody opened his eyes to look at noel, immediately sensing that something was off, because he always did. “hey man, you good? what’s wrong?”

the softness in his voice did nothing but irritate noel even more. he turned to cody, practically shoving his legs off of his own. “what’s wrong? cody, we were supposed to meet up here _two hours ago_. it’s 10 p.m. right now- why the fuck did you ignore every single one of my texts and calls?”

cody looked like a deer caught in headlights, his mouth opening and closing over and over again, but no words came out. “i... i’m sorry noel, my phone was on silent... i didn’t feel it buzz...”

the blond took out his device and checked his unopened notifications, a look of realization dawning on his face. 

noel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, forcing himself to calm down a bit. “listen, i’m sorry for going off on you, ok? i just had a really shitty day at work, and then i was stuck in traffic behind a huge ass truck for an hour,” he waited a beat, then pressed forward without looking at cody. “i was waiting for you. so we could, i don’t know, hang out, get this shitty day out of my head and just have a good time. but then you were late, and i got angrier, and-“

”noel, stop.” 

his head snapped up to look at cody, who was now standing in front of him, holding out his hand.

“what are you doing?”

”just take my hand, noel.”

he reluctantly did as he was told, cody pulling him up to his feet and towards his bedroom. once they were in, he let go of his hand and closed the door, causing noel’s heartbeat to quicken. 

“cody, why did you take me to my bedroom. what the fuck are we doing?”

”stop whining and take off your damn clothes.”

noel stopped, “what?”

”i said take off your clothes, come on.”

cody started peeling off his shirt, followed by his pants and socks, leaving him standing only in his boxers. noel followed suite, and soon enough, they were both standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

cody was the first go break his gaze. “ok now get into bed. and before you ask me what i’m doing, just do what i say. you’ll see why in a second.”

noel slowly pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed, trying to get himself comfortable, only to stop moving when he felt the other side of the mattress dip.

”cody, what-“

”just come here,” he answered, pulling noel’s back flush to his chest. 

noel stayed rigid at first, not used to the feeling of someone holding him so intimately. slowly, he eased into cody’s hold, the warmth radiating from his body causing a sense of calm to settle over him.

after ten minutes of silence, noel’s curiosity got the best of him. he turned in cody's grasp, suddenly inches away from the other’s face. “why are you doing this?” he asked softly.

cody’s gaze flickered all over his face, stopping when he met his eyes. “you needed it.”

a simple answer, as if this was a normal situation, something they did every night, instead of the cause of the flurry of emotions that was raging in noel’s chest. 

“just close your eyes, i got you,” the blond said softly, bringing his chin to rest atop noel’s head and securely circling his arms around his chest. 

suddenly overwhelmed by his fatigue, noel tangled himself into cody, bringing one leg over his and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

they would definitely have to talk about this- whatever it was- tomorrow, but he didn’t care at the moment. noel fell asleep easily, letting cody’s even breaths lull him into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me happy <3 tinymillernko on tumblr


End file.
